Refreeze a Melted Heart
by DesertSnowQueen
Summary: Book 3 of kramer53's series Snow King for a Snow Queen! Twenty years after Elsa's death, she wakes up in her ice palace with no knowledge of who she was. It's up to Jack to restore her memories, but that turns out to be easier said than done. Will Jack find her memories before she shuts him out and isolates herself again? Will Elsa fall in love with him a second time? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Being Forgotten

**Hey everyone! So, kramer53 proposed a challenge for someone to write the third book in her series, Snow King for a Snow Queen. She just wasn't in the zone to keep writing, but since she wanted to read it, I took her up on her offer. She's my beta (*le gasp* I actually have a beta for my story X-P), and she's making sure I keep her characters the way she intended them. I hope you enjoy the story! This story will make a lot more sense if you read the first two, since this takes place twenty years after the last chapter in Black Snow. Not entirely mandatory, but might help.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Being Forgotten**

_A month passed, and Jack and Nicole still haven't truly gotten over Elsa's death. Whatever they looked at reminded them of her. Jack resigned from being king because having an immortal king wasn't in everyone's wishes. In his place stood Anna and Kristoff until Nicole turned twenty-one._

_ The castle seemed empty and quiet those days, except for the occasional sobs coming from people's sleeping quarters. They were all in depression and everyone knew it. The only thing that could fill their hearts again was the frozen one that melted so long ago._

Months turned to years, and every day Jack visited the ice palace to see his wife. After her death, they decided the best place to bury the Snow Queen was the place where she was always happy, the place where she could escape her fears, where she met her husband, and ultimately, where she died too soon. They brought her to her room in the ice palace, where the entrance to her balcony was. Jack and Nicole used their magic to preserve Elsa's body, freezing it so it would never age or decay. They created a coffin of solid ice, with a bed of snow for her to lie on. The base of the coffin was decorated with a mixture of Elsa, Jack and Nicole's signature snowflakes. Elsa's were bigger, obviously, and much sharper and more delicate than the other two patterns. Jack's were gentle and fun, like him, and showed an inner strength and determination to survive and be seen. Nicole's were different from the others. Her snowflakes were sad, with sharp angles like her mother's, but less precision, like her father's.

They laid Elsa down in the coffin, and Jack left her with a blue rose made of glowing ice that would never freeze held in her hands, against her chest. He debated taking her ring, but decided to leave it. They had promised that they would be together forever when they married, and Jack decided that not even Death herself could force them to break that oath. Then they created a raised, rounded lid of clear ice so they could see her, and Jack decorated the bottom edge of the lid with delicate frost images to tell Elsa's story. The images started with when she was born, and depicted every defining moment in her life until the moment she died. He didn't show how she died in the images, not wanting his daughter to be blamed, so he just showed her lying in the coffin.

With the coffin completed, Nicole and Jack created four ice urns to match, and made sure they would never melt. They placed these urns at each corner, and Ember and Fyre filled them with an intense, icy blue flame that would burn as long as Elsa's body remained in the frozen coffin. Anna, Emily and Olaf brought beautiful flowers that reminded them of Elsa, and the Snow King and his daughter preserved them the same way they had preserved the body of the Snow Queen, so they would last forever. They placed these flowers around the edge of the lid, making sure they didn't cover Elsa's frosted story, and scattered the rest around the base, between the urns and Elsa's eternal bed. Jack cleared a spot next to his wife's head carefully, and created a chair of ice and snow where he could sit and visit with her. Together they spent several days mourning the loss of their beloved friend, sister, mother, and wife, but eventually they had to return to the castle in Arendelle. Jack couldn't bear to rule their people without Elsa, so he passed the crown to Anna and Kristoff, who would rule as regent until Nicole was old enough to handle the throne.

When Nicole turned nineteen, Ember, who was eighteen, finally proposed. Nicole accepted, and her eyes slowly began to sparkle again. To honor her mother, she walked down the aisle in the dress Elsa had married Jack in, and her father cried. He was happy for her daughter, and happy that she chose to wear her mother's snowy dress, but his heart swelled to the point of pain when he watched his grown-up daughter turn into her mother. The two were identical, with the only difference being the icy purple streak Nicole added to her hair a year after her mother died, which was her attempt at easing her father's pain. The young couple married outdoors under a full moon, and Nicole looked like a ray of pure moonlight during the ceremony. Ember had worn a fiery suit with an icy purple flower pinned to his tie, and Nicole added a flaming rose to her hair.

After the reception, when everyone was gone to bed, Jack snuck away to tell Elsa how the wedding went. He cried again despite himself, wishing more than anything that his wife had seen their daughter marry her childhood friend. He explained everything in minute detail, from how she looked exactly like Elsa to how beautiful she looked during their first dance as a married couple. The pair danced to a song about opening one's arms to let an old love back in, one that Anna sung. It was a beautiful waltz, but some of the lyrics made Jack cry harder than others. He sang the verse he cried over to his wife, needing to let his emotions out to her.

"Living without you, living alone, this empty house seems so cold. Wanting to hold you, wanting you near, how much I wanted you home," he sang to her, and his throat closed up when he was done. He wanted her back so badly, but years had passed, and the Man in the Moon still hadn't reincarnated her. She still lied in the coffin, and he still sat in his chair next to her.

Three years later, Nicole was finally old enough to claim the throne of Arendelle as queen, and as the day grew closer, she became more upset. She was scared that she could never live up to the examples set by her mother and her aunt, and there was nothing Ember could do to calm his wife. Jack brought her to her mother's ice palace the day before to visit her grave. When they got to Elsa's room, Jack cleared a place next to his chair so they could both sit. They sat together for what seemed like hours, father and daughter, watching over their Queen's body, before Nicole finally spoke.

"What if the people don't like me as queen? What if I hurt them too, like I hurt Simon and you, and mom? What if they fear me, or hate me, or the kingdom is attacked and I can't stop it because I'm not as good a ruler as mom and Anna were? What if I fail?" the young woman asked her father without giving him time to respond, and she barely whispered her last question, so Jack had to strain to hear her. When she took a shaky breath to calm down, he wrapped an arm around her petite frame.

"Nicole, everyone loves you. You're in control now. When you hurt Simon, it was because he tried to kill Ember. When you hurt mom and I, it was because Pitch was controlling you. But you're in control now, and you've never done anything to make anyone in the kingdom fear you, or hate you. If the kingdom is attacked, you and Ember will be amazing rulers and will be strong enough to stop it. You're fire and ice, after all. Two elements that according to the laws of nature should never get along or come into contact with one another, and yet you fell in love and are perfect for each other. And I swear to you, you will not fail. You are my daughter, and you are your mother's daughter, and you will be a beautiful, strong queen, just like she was, and I will be here to help you every step of the way. Guardian's honor," he swore to his daughter, and she finally smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, and he smiled and returned the hug.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked the soon-to-be queen, who nodded against his chest. "Your mother is watching over us from the beautiful place she's staying in now, and I know for a fact that she couldn't be prouder of how you've grown up. You're strong, you love your people, and you're more beautiful than anyone this kingdom has ever seen. Well, almost anyone, but you look exactly like her so you're on the same level of beauty as her." he told her with a smirk, teasing the twenty-one year old. He meant her mother, and Nicole knew it. She didn't take it personally, since she knew her mother would always be the most beautiful in her father's eyes, but she also knew that she had made him proud, and hope filled her heart as she considered that she had made her mother proud as well. They sat together in silence for a moment, and Nicole found herself softly singing a song her cousin Nora used to sing when they would get ready for parties. She called it _Popular_, and Nicole smiled when she started singing her favorite part, which just so happened to be the very end of the song.

"And though you protest, your disinterest, I know, clandestinely…you're gonna grin and bear it, your newfound popularity!" she sang to herself, and her father watched her proudly. They both knew that by popularity, she meant becoming Queen of Arendelle, and Jack knew deep inside him that his daughter would be an amazing ruler. He smiled as he thought of North, his best friend, and mentally imitated him. _She'll be a great queen. I can feel it, in my belly_! He chuckled softly, and with that, they bid goodbye to Elsa and left so Nicole could prepare for her big day.

Nicole became queen, with Ember as her king, and they were great rulers. Years passed, and the royal couple had children. Their two eldest, who happened to be twins, were the polar opposites of their parents, in that the son was opposite his father and the daughter was opposite her mother. Jacob, the first-born, had his mother's almost white hair, his grandfather's icy blue eyes, and ice powers, while Crystal, the younger twin by mere minutes, had her father's dark brown hair and fiery amber eyes, and her father's power to control fire. Three years later, they had another daughter. They named her Rose, for the rosy color in her cheeks, and she resembled neither parent and both parents. Her hair was white, like her mother's, with dark brown streaks, like her father's. Her eyes were different from what anyone had ever seen before. Her right eye was turquoise like Nicole's, with amber flecks sparkling like gold, and her left eye was fiery amber like Ember's, with turquoise flecks that glittered like diamonds. Her features resembled Elsa's more than anyone's, being sharp but still delicate and welcoming, and she had Nicole's smile. She was beautiful in a strange way, and everyone adored her. Rose's features drew a lot of attention to her, and her older sister Crystal's eyes drew her attention as well, mainly from prospective suitors, while Jacob's eyes won him the hearts of all the girls in the kingdom. Jack was there to watch and celebrate all their births with the rest of the kingdom.

When almost twenty years had passed since Elsa's death, Jack moved to the ice palace to be closer to her. He was close enough to Arendelle to help his daughter if she needed him, and still fulfilled his duties as a Guardian, but he always came back to be with Elsa. He spent his nights sitting next to her, sometimes excitedly telling her about his day, either informing her on how her grandchildren were growing up, telling her what mischief he got into with the elves and Baby Tooth, or telling her about the children he had fun with. Sometimes, he sat next to her in silence until he quietly told her how much he missed having her by his side, and sometimes he sang to her. He would sing every song he knew, and every song he knew she loved, and every song he loved having her sing to him. He sung her song, _Let It Go_, more often than he sung anything else. He always imagined how she would be wherever she is now, and he pictured her being happy and letting go of everything that held her down while she was alive. A year passed like this, and on the anniversary of her death, her family came to the ice palace to mourn, as they did every year. It had become a time to release their sadness and frustrations from the last year, and it always ended with them singing _Let It Go_ and another song, similar to Elsa's in meaning. It was a song about spreading wings and learning to fly, but always remembering their family and their past. The song was called _Breakaway_, and it seemed to help everyone. At midnight, they all returned to the palace, and the gates—which closed for the anniversary of the death of the once isolated queen—reopened to let them and everyone else back in.

The day after the twentieth anniversary of Elsa's death, Jack had gone to visit the Guardians after seeing North's Guardian call. The jolly man welcomed them with milk and cookies, like always, and told him there was news. He said he could feel in his belly that something big was coming. He didn't know what it was, but it said it was a happy feeling in his belly this time, not like how it was when he felt Pitch growing stronger. He told them to keep an eye on the skies, and that when the Man in the Moon had news, he would flash the Northern Lights again to call them back.

Jack went home as quickly as he could, but still arrived at the palace late at night. It was a full moon, and Jack slowed to admire the dazzling ice palace his wife had made long ago, when she first became queen. He noticed it looked brighter than usual, but didn't see anything strange about that. He continued on to the palace, and made his way up to the ballroom. He didn't want to go in to sit with Elsa again just yet, and he stood staring out the huge windows at the sparkling snow that never left the North Mountain. He looked up at the full moon, about to ask Manny a question, when he heard a painfully familiar voice behind him, a voice that sounded scared and brave and confused all at once.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded, and Jack spun on his heels. Standing before him in a defensive stance that he only ever saw during battle was none other than Elsa. In his excitement, he rushed to hug her, but realized when her arms tensed and the air around her hands began to glow blue, that the love of his immortality, didn't remember him.

* * *

**Poor Jack! Question: What would you do if you were him?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Northern Lights

******Hey everyone! New chapter! Thank you to kramer53 for being a very patient beta, and thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Everyone seemed to have the same thoughts on what they would do if they were Jack (meaning cry or throw a tantrum, or both) and I totally agree with you. I would be in tears too. But for this chapter, Jack has to be careful about how Elsa sees him react, since she doesn't remember anything, so the tears will come later, and there'll be a major feels moment for all the fans. Jack needs to get her to trust him again, so that's what their part in this chapter is. The part that really sets up the plot is the section about the Guardians. Enjoy my snowflakes!**

* * *

******Chapter 2: The Northern Lights**

The moon shone brightly through the open doors of a balcony in a palace made of ice, concentrating on the body of a woman with platinum blonde hair braided to her left side, ice blue eyes, and a blue dress made of ice. The moonlight was strong enough to melt the lid of the casket she was lying in, and focused a beam to land directly on her heart. There were a few minutes where nothing happened, then there was a flash of bright light and snowflakes as the ice palace erupted into color, and the woman sat up. The blue flames burning in the icy urns froze in intricate patterns, and the woman stood and walked to the balcony to look up at the bright, full moon shining above her.

"Your name is Elsa, and you are the Snow Queen. This ice palace is your home, and the Guardians of Childhood are your friends," the Man in the Moon told her, and that was all he ever told her. The woman, Elsa, went to explore her ice palace, and saw every room. As she was walking past the ballroom to go back to the room she woke up in, which she decided was her bedroom, she noticed a figure standing by the window staring at the sky. She walked closer silently, and noticed the figure was barefoot, tall, and definitely male, with snow-white hair, wearing a blue hoodie covered in frost and brown pants, and carrying a tall, crooked staff. She had never seen this man before, so as she walked closer, she held her hands out in a defensive position in case he tried to attack her.

"Who are you?" she demanded, and the figure spun to face him. He had deep, kind blue eyes that lit up when he saw her. He smiled and took a step towards her, but when the air around her hands began to glow blue with her icy magic, he stopped in his tracks and the light in his eyes faded away.

"I asked you a question. Who are you?" she demanded once more, and saw a flash of something resembling pain in his eyes.

"My name is Jack Frost," he informed her slowly, almost as if he didn't want to. "You don't remember me…?"

His question caught Elsa off guard. Why should she remember him? She never met him before. Although, now that she thought about it, she didn't remember anything before she saw the moon. There was darkness, the moon, her wandering throughout the palace, and now her meeting Jack Frost, but nothing before then. She didn't know how the ice palace came to be, and why she woke up there, and she didn't even know her last name—if she even had one. She just knew she was the Snow Queen and anyone who said they were something called a Guardian of Childhood was a friend.

"Why would I remember you?" she asked him, and saw the same emotion as before come into his eyes. This time it stayed long enough that she was sure it was pain, and she wondered why he would be hurt that she didn't remember him. He sighed, and she watched as he turned to look at the moon before turning back to her.

"You wouldn't," he sighed again, then gripped his staff tighter before continuing. "I'm a Guardian, the Guardian of Fun, to be exact, and the Spirit of Winter. I bring snow days and snowball fights to all the children of the world." Her breath caught slightly when he said he was a Guardian, and she felt her body relax.

"You're a Guardian of Childhood?" she asked him hesitantly, wanting to make sure she understood him correctly, and he thought for a minute before nodding with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess you could call us that. We just call ourselves the Guardians, but I guess we're the Guardians of Childhood. Why?" he asked and watched her curiously.

"The Man in the Moon told me anyone who was a Guardian of Childhood was a friend," she stated, and the light came back into Jack's eyes as she completely relaxed. Granted this light wasn't anywhere near as bright or as happy as it was when he first saw her, but she could tell he was at least a little happy.

"That's great, since the Man in the Moon is the reason the Guardians exist. He brought us all back to life as spirits to fight a spirit named Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. He tries to rule the world with fear, and we exist to keep the children safe," he explained, and Elsa watched him with intrigue in her eyes. She motioned for him to follow her to the living room in the palace, and while he sat she went to her kitchen to grab two bars of chocolate she found hidden in a cabinet. She came back and handed him one, and she could have sworn she saw a memory flash in his eyes, but it was gone before she could see the details. He thanked her, and she sat down next to him.

"So, can you explain to me what Guardians do?" she asked, interested in the fact that the Man in the Moon was responsible for something called spirits.

Jack smiled and explained everything about Guardians, from them doing something worthy of being revived to protect children, to them becoming spirits, who could only be seen if they're believed in. He explained how each Guardian had something called a center that was specific to them, one that no other Guardian or Spirit had, and that center was the part of childhood that they were meant to protect. He told her about how Santa Claus protected wonder, and the Tooth Fairy protected the most important childhood memories, and the Easter Bunny protected hope, and the Sandman protected dreams, and how he protected fun. Elsa listened intently, wanting to absorb every detail he would tell her about who her friends-to-be were, and time seemed to simply fade away.

* * *

Toothiana, Sandy, Bunny and North remained in the workshop talking after Jack left. Everyone was trying to guess what the happy feeling North mentioned was.

"Are there more believers this year? Or more people becoming believers?" Tooth asked, going over to North's giant globe. There were millions of tiny golden lights covering the surface, but no more than there usually were. North shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I would know if it was. I watch that globe like hawk," he told them with his thick Russian accent. Tooth frowned in thought, and Bunny piped up.

"Maybe the Man in the Moon knows where we can find the last artifact to stop Pitch once and for all?" he asked, knowing they had all but one piece of the magical weapon that would be the only thing to destroy Pitch Black forever and erase fear from the world. The first four artifacts were North's sword, one of Tooth's teeth that belonged to the Man in the Moon which gave her the ability to see the memories stored inside the teeth of the children, Bunny's Egg of Life, that allowed him to create spring, and Sandy's dream sand, but they were still missing one piece of the puzzle. North shrugged.

"Maybe. Until Manny gives us more information, we not know," he said, and Bunny pulled out one of his boomerangs to play with while the thought. Sandy floated over using his dream sand to create images above his head, saying what he thought the feeling was. He showed an image of the moon, then one of a four-leaf-clover, then a bow with a heart-tipped arrow, then a question mark.

"You might be right, Sandy, and he's going to choose a new guardian, but this feels bigger than that," he started, but was interrupted when the roof opened to reveal the moon. They all turned and were about to greet Manny when a large crystal emerged from the floor and a beam of moonlight shone through it onto the Guardian symbol on the floor, raising a crystal pedestal, and Tooth gasped.

"So he is choosing a new Guardian. But who?" she asked, and Sandy once again showed his images of the four-leaf-clover and the bow with the heart tipped arrow.

"Please don't be the Groundhog, please don't be the Groundhog," Bunny chanted, and as they watched, a figure appeared on the pedestal.

The figure was tall and slender, wearing a fitted, floor-length blue gown. The dress had a long slit that reached halfway up the woman's thigh, and her ice heels could be seen under the bottom of the dress and through the opening that revealed her right leg. She had a long, sheer cape with snowflakes decorating it, a sweetheart neckline, and sheer sleeves. Her platinum blonde hair was braided to her left side, her eyes were lit up as she smiled freely, and her right hand was held up with a large, precise, angular snowflake hovering above it. She had a faint scar on her cheek, and the entire group gasped as they recognized the woman on the pedestal.

"It's Elsa!" Tooth exclaimed with a wide smile, and North smiled knowingly, patting his stomach.

"I told you it was something good! Elsa is a Guardian, and she and Jack can be together now!" he exclaimed, and ran to turn on the Guardian Call to bring Jack back to the workshop.

"Um, mate, there's just one problem. What if she doesn't remember us? Or Jack? I mean, Jack didn't remember his past when he woke up. What if Elsa doesn't remember hers?" he told the others, and Tooth perked up again.

"We give her back her teeth! They have her memories in them! She'll remember!" she declared eagerly, flying around the room. Suddenly the room darkened, and three voices became one in an ominous laugh.

"Thanks for the tip, fairy," one voice said, and as quickly as the darkness came, it disappeared again. Tooth's face paled and she dropped from the sky.

"North, what was that?" she asked slowly, and the images above Sandy's head were going crazy. North just shook his head.

"I don't know. Did that voice sound familiar?" he asked the group, and they each took a moment to think before shaking their heads.

"I've never heard that voice before. I swear in the laugh there were two voices that were familiar, but I didn't recognize the one that spoke. If I had heard it before, I would know who it was, but I don't," Tooth said, her eyes betraying how confused she was. Bunny, North and Sandy all looked at each other without much hope, before everyone remembered what the voice said.

"Tooth, your palace," North said, and the hummingbird girl was out of the workshop before anyone could blink. North sent Sandy and Bunny after her, wanting to wait until Jack saw the Northern Lights and returned to the workshop to hear the good news.

* * *

Once Jack had finished telling the story of the Guardians, leaving out the parts about Elsa to avoid confusing her, they had each finished three bars of chocolate and Elsa had asked every question Jack had an answer to, and a few that he didn't. She finally ran out of questions, and at that moment S'more and Marshmallow came in. S'more nudged Jack to the window, and somehow Marshmallow explained to Elsa that she created him to be her bodyguard. Jack just assumed it was a creator/creation relationship. When he reached the window and looked out at the sky, he gasped, and Elsa jerked her head up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the Snow Queen asked him, and he shook his head.

"We need to go to North's workshop. Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. She didn't fight him and followed him to the balcony.

"How are we getting there?" she questioned him, and he held out his staff.

"I was just going to fly us there. It makes life easier. And if you're worried I'll drop you, don't be. I'll keep you safe, I promise," he swore to her, and she nodded. He smiled and picked her up bridal style, and together they flew off to North's workshop to see what the emergency was.

* * *

**Oh no! Tooth's palace is in trouble again?! That poor fairy. Anyway, who do you think the mystery voice is? The Guardian of Memories doesn't remember hearing it before, so who could it be? Leave your thoughts in a review or PM me and we'll see if anyone thinks the same way I do!**


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened?

**New chapter everyone! No one reviewed my last chapter... :-( It gets really discouraging when no one reviews your stories. A lot of times, writers are self conscious about their writing, and it helps to get good reviews from readers. Hogwartsstories is writing a story called Snowflakes are Falling-A Camp Halfblood Jelsa Fanfic (which I totally suggest reading), and I was the only person who reviewed one of her chapters. Sometimes people will stop posting new chapters because they feel the readers aren't really interested, whether they've finished the story or not. So if you like the stories you read, please review! Reviews were part of what convinced Kramer53 to finish Black Snow, without which this story wouldn't exist!**

**On a lighter note, thank you to everyone who read this fanfic, added it to their alerts, favorited it, etc...snowflakes of fun and love to all of you! And a warm thank you to Kramer53 for coming up with the idea for this story, allowing me creative freedom in writing it, and being my beta! Again, this series and this story would not exist without her, so milk and cookies and snowflakes of love and fun all go to her! **

**Now, please enjoy Chapter 3 of the third book of Kramer53's wonderful Jelsa series, A Snow King for a Snow Queen!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Happened?**

Jack and Elsa reached the North Pole a few minutes after leaving the ice palace. Elsa was in awe at the feeling of flying, and Jack noticed she had a childish glint in her eyes while he was carrying her through the clouds. She would reach up and touch them, trying to catch the wisps of water in her hands, and he smiled when she accidentally froze a few of said wisps. She never let go of him, and her grip on his hoodie would tighten when he would decide to show off and dive and free fall through the sky. They laughed the entire way, and landed in the workshop through the opening in the roof the Man in the Moon shines through when there's an emergency, and noticed the workshop was strangely empty. There were no yetis running around building toys for the children, and even the elves were nowhere to be seen. The Northern Lights were still glowing in the night sky, and Jack set Elsa down carefully.

"North?" he called, a nervous edge to his voice. Elsa was in her defensive stance, ready to attack if she had to. He noticed a slight blue glow in the air around her hands, and for a minute worried that her powers were out of control again. The Guardian of Fun relaxed when he realized her magic was contained and only showing in her hands, and that she wasn't in danger of hurting anyone unintentionally. There was a crash behind them, and the pair spun on their heels simultaneously, both of their magic intensifying—his in his staff and hers in her hands—as they tried to assess their enemy. What they found made Elsa tense up more while Jack relaxed instantly and went to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jack! Elsa! It's great to see you!" the Russian man boomed, and Elsa flinched at how loud he was.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked hesitantly, and saw something flash in the big man's eyes as he looked to Jack. The white-haired spirit shook his head all but unperceptively, but Elsa noticed it.

"Um, Manny told us," he said, flustered. Elsa knit her brows in confusion and looked to Jack for an explanation.

"Manny is the Man in the Moon. The one who told you who you were and made us all Guardians. He talks to us when we need to know something," Jack explained to his memory lacking wife. Her mouth formed a little 'o' as she looked up at the Moon, then back to the giant man in front of her.

"Are you a Guardian of Childhood?" she asked him, and the man boomed with jolly laughter.

"That I am. Nicholas St. North, better known as Santa Claus, at your service," he said with a slight bow to the Snow Queen he once knew so well, causing her to giggle behind her hand quietly. She smiled and curtsied in return.

"Elsa, the Snow Queen. Pleased to meet you," she responded. Jack smiled at their exchange, before remembering the Northern Lights shining above their heads.

"Hey, North. What's with the light show. Was there an emergency?" he asked, and the Guardian of Wonder seemed to be jerked back to reality.

"Ah, yes. We have good news, and we have bad. Which you want first?" he asked them, and the two winter spirits shared a look.

"Good news," they said simultaneously, and the big man smiled.

"Alright then. Manny has chosen a new Guardian, and it's you, Elsa!" he told them happily, and Jack picked up the confused queen and spun her around.

"You're a Guardian!" he exclaimed, and the platinum blonde in his arms rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Like you?" she asked, making sure she understood what they meant, and Santa smiled at them.

"Yes. You are a Guardian of Childhood, Elsa. Congratulations," he told her, and she smiled happily.

"Thank you. But, what's the bad news?" she asked hesitantly, and North sighed.

"Punjam Hy Loo is under attack. Tooth, Bunny and Sandy have all gone to defend it," he told them, and despite Elsa's extremely confused look, Jack swept her up and immediately took off. Elsa argued and tried to ask him where they were going, but the Spirit of Winter only flew faster, and within minutes they reached a large mountain in China's Yellow Mountain Range, known to locals as Huangshan.

Jack slowed as they neared the mountain, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He landed on the main platform of the palace silently and set Elsa down, watching with a smirk as she looked around the palace in awe. He watched her for a few moments before returning his attention to the palace that was supposed to be under attack, only to find nothing out of the ordinary, except for a distinct lack of a Tooth Fairy, giant rabbit, and little gold man.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping one of their friends would hear him. Moments later, he saw three familiar figures flying towards them, and the Spirit of Winter sighed in relief.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed before speeding at him and hugging him tightly, picking him up off the ground and spinning them. In shock he hugged her back, and when she finally put them down and took half a step back, he looked her over.

"Are you ok? What happened? North said your palace was under attack," he said, seeing nothing wrong in the home of the tooth fairy.

"That's what we thought too, but when we got here, there was nothing wrong," the colorful fairy said in confusion, and Bunny and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"It couldn't have been a false alarm though, mate. The entire workshop turned dark and we heard a voice we didn't recognize thank Tooth for the tip when she mentioned memories," Bunny explained, and Jack began to wrack his brain for anything that could give light to the situation, when he realized something.

"Wait, memories?" he asked, and Tooth nodded.

"Yes," she said, and before Jack could ask whose memories they were talking about, Elsa cleared her throat quietly, drawing attention to herself without interrupting, how a queen should.

"Um, hi," she said shyly, and everyone stared at each other in shock for a minute. They all knew Elsa, and they all remembered her, because none of them could forget the day they met the young queen of Arendelle.

_The Guardians were outside the cave forming a plan._

"_We don't need a plan! Just go down there, defeat Pitch, and rescue Elsa and Anna!" Jack protested, "They could be dead by now!" _

"_If Pitch does want what you think he wants, then I don't think he would kill her," North reasoned._

_Jack sighed, _Screw it! I'm going in alone if they won't hurry up. _And with that he whipped around towards the cave and sprinted in. It was fairly straightforward with only a few twists and turns, but no doors. He could hear the other Guardians racing to catch up with him. Jack ran as fast as he could and finally reached a door deep underground._

_He could hear sobs and groans on the other side of the door. _Elsa's sobs and groans_, Jack thought angrily. Jack raised his hands and blasted open the door with ice. He ran in to see two other rooms, a jail cell, and another door. From the other door he heard two sobs. The other Guardians were behind him now. He blasted open the other door and ran in._

_What he saw nearly made him lose control._

Even the memory of the event made nearly made Jack lose control. Pitch had been trying to get Elsa to work with him, and he was trying to kiss her when they ran in. A red-haired man with horrible sideburns and cold, green eyes had tortured her and Anna, and the knives used to torture Elsa had been laced with a horrible poison that nearly killed her. Actually, it had killed her, because Jack wasn't fast enough to get the root she needed to survive, but the Man in the Moon brought her back to life as a mortal. Because of how she died, her wounds would never properly heal and the poison would always hurt her, but she was alive, and she was his. Now, she had died a second time and was back to life, this time as an immortal and Guardian, like Jack, but she didn't remember him. Her scars were gone, the only reminder of her experience a ghost of the scar that marred her beautiful face crossing the length of her right cheek.

The Snow Queen cleared her throat again quietly, and Tooth flew over without thinking to hug her. Jack winced as he watched the two, knowing Elsa would be shocked and perhaps nervous about the sudden contact. Elsa stiffened as soon as Tooth touched her, and her body temperature dropped a few degrees the longer she was trapped in the embrace. He watched as frost began to form around her feet, and was grateful that she directed her icy magic away from the fairy holding her. Eventually the tooth fairy seemed to understand that Elsa was uncomfortable in the hug, and let her go.

"Um, thanks," the Snow Queen said, with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Tooth just nodded.

"Of course…" she trailed off, almost unnoticeably, and Jack watched as her purple eyes flashed with understanding. She gave him a look that he knew meant, _she doesn't know who we are_, and he gave a slight nod. Her mouth formed an 'o' of understanding, and her eyes flashed sympathetically.

"Elsa, this is Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, and Sanderson "Sandy" Mansnoozie, the Sandman. They are the other three Guardians of Childhood," Jack introduced them, and watched as Elsa smiled shyly.

"Hi," she said with a small wave, and Jack knew she had begun to trust them. They all began to talk—well, Tooth got excited and began to talk and fawn over Elsa's teeth while the other four Guardians watched—and eventually they all made their way back to North's workshop.

When they got there, they noticed ice sculptures representing each of the Guardians—including one that was an exact replica of Elsa's ice palace—scattered throughout the room, and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling at regular intervals. There was a giant, winter wonderland themed cake in the center of the room, and snowflake shaped chocolates on crystal plates. There were chocolate chip cookies with icing snowflakes on matching plates to the chocolate, and Jack smiled when he saw it. North had thrown a party for Elsa's Guardian ceremony, and he did his best to turn it into a winter wonderland for her. It was slightly lacking though, and Jack knew it just needed a little magic snow. He hit his staff on the floor and it began to snow lightly in the room, and Elsa stared around the room in wonder.

North came in then, and a huge smile was plastered to his face. He nodded towards Jack with a knowing glint in his eyes, and subtly held up his right thumb, showing his ring. Jack's eyes widened slightly, and he reached for the chain he wore his wedding ring on. He chose to wear it on a chain a few years after Elsa died, just before Nicole became queen. He wanted to keep as much of his wife as close to his heart as he could, and this was how he felt he accomplished that goal. Whenever he was sad, scared, or stressed, and worried he would make a bad choice, he reached up and held the ring his wife had given him years before, and he relaxed immediately. He had stopped celebrating their wedding anniversary, since the anniversary of her death was the day before, but now he realized that her Guardian ceremony was going to take place on their 35th wedding anniversary. He immediately realized why North had decorated the workshop so intricately, and knew that the jolly man had wanted him to add his magic to the festivities. The Spirit of Winter smiled at the man who was like family to him, and nodded gratefully. With that, North officially began the celebration.

"As you all know," the Guardian of Wonder boomed in his Russian accent, "we have a new Guardian! Elsa, the Snow Queen, is going to be joining us in battles. The Moon chose her because he feels like we need help for whatever is coming, and knows that she has a center that we have been waiting for decades to join us. Now, music!"

At the man's command, the elves came forward with their small instruments, playing the same song they tried to play for Jack when he was first chosen. Jack had ignored them at the time, denying his Guardianship, and he was unsure of how Elsa would react. She had her queen-look on, and he was never able to properly read her while she was wearing it. She walked towards North with all the regal elegance a queen should have, and her snowflake patterned the floor behind her with each step she took. Tooth gasped almost inaudibly, and the Guardian of Fun couldn't be prouder that his wife had remained the Snow Queen she once was. North took the Guardian Book and opened to a page, and watched her as she drew closer, waiting for her to let him know she was ready.

Elsa continued walking until she was only a few feet away from the giant man known throughout the world as Santa Claus, then stopped and gave him a small nod for him to continue. The jolly man smiled at her, then gave Jack a look that told him to come closer as he took a breath. The white-haired spirit went to stand next to his queen, awaiting the words he knew by memory from his own ceremony.

Those words did not come, however. Right before the Guardian of Wonder could recite the words on the page—which was only a formality since he had long ago memorized the oath each new Guardian made—Elsa's posture straightened abruptly, turning into one that was considerably more alert and defensive. Then, the entire workshop turned black.

* * *

**Ooh cliffie! Sorry, but I like those kinds of endings! **

**Sorry if I came off kind of upset earlier, but while I write my stories for my own entertainment, I post them so they can entertain others, and without reviews, I don't know if I'm succeeding.**

**Question: What do you think happened to Tooth's palace? Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Threats

**New chapter everyone! Sorry it's late. I meant to update yesterday but I had six tests today that I had to study for, and last week life just got busy with a new school and everything, so here's the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to snowfire22, tdavi8, and Watsup456 for reviewing. You all get bonus points and cookies for being the only three reviews! Also thank you to kramer53 for being a very patient beta while I was trying to adjust! You're awesome and this story wouldn't exist without you!**

**Now that that's done, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Threats**

Jack's head snapped up when the room went dark. It was as if the Guardians were the only things illuminated in the room. He moved closer to Elsa instinctively, but despite the circumstances, he couldn't fight a slight smile as she moved closer to him too. All the Guardians were in a defensive stance, but no one knew where the threat would come from. Suddenly, they heard a voice none of them recognized, but Jack thought he saw a flash of something in Elsa's icy blue orbs.

"So this is the Man in the Moon's new toy," the voice said, and everyone instinctively moved to surround Elsa.

"What about her?" Jack demanded, causing the mystery voice to laugh.

"She's filled with fear. No spirit can be a Guardian _and_ be filled with fear. She'll fall before she can even prove herself," the voice sneered, and Elsa's eyes flashed in anger, hiding pain. Jack thought about what he said, and thought it could be Pitch, but it wasn't Pitch's voice…

"I am not!" she defended herself, and the voice sighed.

"You have always been afraid. You always will be afraid. Becoming immortal won't affect anything. Accept your fear, accept what happens when you're afraid, and turn down these Guardians before they get hurt by your hand, just like your sister did," the voice sneered and the darkness faded away, leaving everyone standing in the decorated workshop, and there was frost forming around the Snow Queen's feet. Elsa looked at the others in the room in confusion, but no one was looking at her. They were all staring at each other with confusion and concern in their multi-colored eyes, all thinking the same thing: _who was that and how do they know about Elsa?_

"Um, can someone please explain what that was?" the Snow Queen in question asked, but no one had an answer.

"We actually aren't sure…" Bunny began, but Tooth cut him off.

"It's probably just another spirit pranking us. Jack used to do that all the time. It's nothing to worry about. Last time they did this, nothing happened," she reassured the girl, who looked at her skeptically before nodding slightly.

"Alright. But if they do that again, I'm going to find out who they are," she told her new friends, and they just nodded. Jack smiled at her before nodding at her and North to continue her Guardian ceremony. Elsa regained her queen-look while North gave him a thumbs-up and opened his book again.

"Will you, Elsa, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life—their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be," he told her, fighting a smile as he watched Jack mouth the words to the oath every Guardian took. The Snow Queen took a breath and glanced at Jack out of the corner of her eye, then looked back at North with her piercing blue eyes.

"I will," she vowed, and all the elves began playing the ceremonial music once more. The Guardians all cheered, and once Elsa had relaxed, Jack picked her up and twirled her, lifting her high above the floor. She shrieked in laughter and held onto his shoulders until he set her back down. As soon as her feet were on the ground again, Tooth flew over and hugged her. Bunny offered congratulations, and North patted her shoulder gently while Sandy showed her an image of a snowflake and then a thumbs-up.

She smiled at her new family and the party officially started with the two winter spirits cutting the cake. The elves continued playing music throughout the night, and everyone was talking and celebrating. Several hours into the party, Tooth pulled Jack aside. She brought him into one of the spare rooms in the workshop, and Elsa watched them go before turning back to her conversation with Bunny.

Tooth made Jack sit down on one of the stools in the room while she sat on the counter facing him. She watched him with her bright, lavender eyes for a moment before crossing her feathered arms over her chest. Jack sat there silently, waiting for her to say something. After a moment she sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

"So, what exactly is bothering you?" she asked him, and Jack sensed that she knew the truth, but wasn't sure he could talk about it.

"Nothing," he told her, and stood to stare out the window instead of meeting the Tooth Fairy's eyes.

"Jack, we know each other too well for you to lie to me. I know the face you make when you're upset, and you've been making it all day, and all throughout the party," she scolded him, and he just shrugged. She flew over to him and put her hand on his shoulder gently, and he shrugged her off. She watched his sad eyes from the side as he refused to meet her gaze.

"Jack," she urged softly, and the Spirit of Winter closed his eyes, trying to stop the stinging and hold back his tears.

"It's harder now," he said quietly. Tooth wasn't sure what he meant, so she stayed quiet hoping he would continue on his own.

"I just, it's harder when she doesn't remember. It was one thing when she was dead… everyone remembered her, but we could all eventually move on, even if I never would or did. Even Nicole moved on, grew up, and is now ruling the kingdom with Ember the way her mother and I had. They have kids who are growing up and getting ready to rule and date and fall in love. They moved on with their lives without forgetting her. But now she's back, and moving on with her life, but she forgot them, and if I try to tell her she won't believe me…" he trailed off sadly, and the tears he had been fighting began to flow freely. A small flurry of snow began to fall in the room.

Tooth, feeling sympathetic towards her frosty friend, pulled him into a warm hug to try comforting him. Everyone knew he had never gotten over Elsa, and they all knew he had cried several times since her death, but no one had been able to comfort the spirit's frozen heart the way his wife once had. She began to rub his back soothingly, and Jack finally stopped fighting her and began to cry into her shoulder. The tooth fairy held him protectively so he could let it all go, and remembered the way her mother used to comfort her the same way. They stood there in silence for several minutes before she finally spoke.

"It's okay to be sad, Jack. Losses hurt. But now you can rebuild the relationship you had. It'll take time, patience, and watching what you say until she can remember, but it'll happen. I promise, it'll all work out," she told him, and he pulled back to look at her.

"How are you so sure?" he asked, wiping his frost-covered cheeks.

"I've seen families rebuild themselves before. I watched your family do it once, and I've seen families rebuild themselves after huge accidents. There have been families that have lost their memories, and sometimes those families stop believing in everything for a time so it makes it hard to help them remember. You'll make this work, and we'll be here to help," she promised, and the sad spirit smiled at her.

"Thank you, Tooth," he told her gratefully, and hugged her again. She smiled and hugged her back, not bothered by his cold skin because of her feathers. The hug lasted a little longer than most of theirs do, mainly because Jack was still trying to compose himself. Tooth smiled and kissed the top of Jack's head lightly, feeling proud that she can comfort him the way her mom once comforted her.

* * *

Elsa had watched Tooth pull Jack away, but didn't pay any attention to it. Bunny had pulled Tooth away earlier, and they came back fairly quickly. When they didn't come back for a while though, she decided to go look for them. North and Bunny had both asked her to dance, and she had accepted both times since she saw nothing wrong with dancing a little. She danced a swing with Bunny and a rumba with North, and she had a lot of fun with both. Sandy was a little too short—and too sleepy—to dance with, but he had fun watching the others dance. Jack was the only of the male Guardians Elsa hadn't danced with yet, and for whatever reason, she really wanted to. She wandered in the direction she had seen Jack and Tooth disappear to, just walking aimlessly through the halls in an attempt to find them.

She found a door that was cracked open with light coming out of it, and decided that was the room they were in. She walked over quietly, her icy heels silent against the workshop floors, and peered in the door. She was about to knock, but what she saw inside the room made her hand freeze in midair. The floor around her feet began to frost over slightly, and she tried her best to control it. Despite all her efforts, the frost continued to grow, and Elsa had to run to an empty room before the frost spread further.

She found a room far away from anyone else, on the other end of the workshop, and she closed the door immediately. Once the door closed, her magic released, and the entire room was frozen over in seconds. Elsa collapsed onto a pile of soft snow in the far corner, holding her head in her hands.

Tooth and Jack were in the room, and Tooth was holding him protectively. She was telling him things Elsa couldn't hear, and she ran away when she saw Tooth kiss the top of his head. She felt a sudden pang of something in her chest whenever she saw them together, and it was something she didn't recognize. _What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_ It started when she first saw them together, and it made her pulse rush, her head reel, and her face flush. She didn't know what the feeling was, but it was fervent as a flame within the Snow Queen's frozen heart. _Does it have a name?_ _No, _she thought, and leaned her head back. _No, it has no name._

She closed her eyes, and tried to control her powers enough to thaw the room. After a long while, Jack popped into her head, and the minute he did all the snow and ice in the room melted away. She opened her eyes to see the room back to normal, then took a breath and walked back out towards the main room, making sure to take a different hallway than she took on the way to find the others, just so she didn't bump into them awkwardly. She got back to the main room and Tooth and Jack were no where in sight, so she sighed in relief and went over to the others.

"I couldn't find them. The workshop halls are like a maze," she told North, and he chuckled softly.

"Ah, yes. There are many hallways to become lost in," the man boomed in his thick, Russian accent. Elsa smiled and nodded at him. Sandy tugged on her skirt and had an arrow above his head pointing to behind her, and she turned to find Jack and Tooth walking in together. Jack had his staff leaning against his shoulder, and Elsa felt that unknown pang in her chest. She took a quiet breath to compose herself, and the elves began to play a fast-paced waltz song.

Jack came over to her with his hand held out, a silent question obvious on his face. She nodded slightly, feeling butterflies flit around in her stomach as she took the Guardian of Fun's hand and allowed him to pull her into a dance position. She followed him as he twirled her throughout the room. _This feels, right,_ she thought to herself with a smile, completely missing the other Guardian's happy smiles as they watched the icy couple dance for the first time in twenty years.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you thought!**

**Question: What would you think if you were Elsa?**


	5. Chapter 5: Temptation

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy and haven't had time to write. I know I should've added more to this chapter and made it longer, but if I had added anything else, it would've been too long, and I have a lot of ideas that just don't work yet.**

**Thank you to kramer53, for trusting me to finish the story you started. This chapter is unbeta'd, because kramer was busy this week and wasn't able to answer my message, but if she sees anything wrong in the future that I need to fix, I'll repost this chapter with all the proper edits.**

**And please review! Seeing that people actually want to read my stories motivates me more, and leaves less time between chapters! If you have any ideas or suggestions for things you want to see, leave them in your comment and if I use it, I'll tell you. (FYI, if I don't use your idea in the next chapter, that doesn't mean I never will. I might use it later and credit you, saying which chapter review the idea came from.)**

**That's enough of my note. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Temptation**

The party lasted until the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, turning the sky from a deep, inky blue to brilliant shades of orange and pink. Each of the Guardians spent hours on the dance floor, along with a few of the elves that weren't supplying the music, and even a few yetis stopped their work to join in. Jack tried to share a majority of the songs dancing with Elsa, but North and Bunny danced with her several times, leaving Jack to dance with Tooth. She was a good dancer, and they were good friends, but he would've rather danced with his wife. When the party finally started to die down, mainly because the elves playing the music fell asleep, everyone said goodbye to North and headed to their own homes.

Jack flew Elsa back to her ice palace, and the two were quiet during the journey. Jack kept sneaking glances at Elsa, who had a happy smile on her face, but something clouding her beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to ask what was bothering her, but didn't because he didn't know whether she trusted him or not. So when he landed on her balcony and she walked in without a word, Jack sighed and lifted off again. He had just turned away when he felt a familiar pair of eyes on his back.

"You're not coming in?" the owner of those eyes asked quietly. He knew from her tone that it was entirely up to him, but he also knew she still didn't like being alone. He turned around and landed in front of her slowly.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," he confessed, feeling guilty at the fact that he was just going to leave. She shrugged and leaned against the doorframe.

"You don't have to, but I thought you might be able to tell me little more about being a Guardian and what I have to do," she told him plainly, and he nodded and walked over to her.

"Of course I can. How about we go back to the living room and I'll tell you whatever else you want to know until you decide to kick me out," he suggested, and she noticed a teasing glint in his eyes as he said the last part. She smiled and turned, walking into her ice palace toward the living room. She intended for the action to be sassy, and knew she had succeeded when she heard him laugh quietly before following her to the living room.

"So, what, exactly, are Guardians supposed to do? I know I asked you this and you said they use their centers to protect the children of the world, but how? What are we supposed to do?" she asked him, barely suppressing her eagerness. He thought for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Well, I know I've told you what all our centers are, and what we use them for, but I'll recap. North's is wonder, Sandy's is dreams, Tooth's is memories, Bunny's is hope, and mine is fun. I protect the fun in children by bringing them snow days when they need a break to play with their friends and be kids again. North protects the wonder in a child through Christmas, when anything is possible for a kid. Bunny protects hope by doing something with Easter. I don't actually know how that helps, but apparently it does. I don't pay that much attention to Easter," he told her, and smiled when she giggled at his comment. "Sandy protects the children by giving them good dreams instead of nightmares, which helps them believe in us. And finally, Toothiana collects baby teeth to protect the fondest memories of childhood. She keeps all the teeth in these really elegant gold boxes, and opens them whenever someone needs to remember something important."

He watched her reactions as he was explaining their jobs to her, and noticed that her forehead creased ever so slightly into a small frown and her eyes darkened slightly when he explained what Tooth did. It looked like how she used to look when she would concentrate really hard on something, but there was something Jack couldn't place this time. It only lasted a moment, however, and he wasn't even certain he knew what he saw.

"Oh, okay. I know you told me something about a spirit named Pitch Black, but how do you use your abilities to protect the children?" she asked, and he thought for a minute.

"Well, if the children become too afraid, they won't believe in us anymore, and we'll lose our magic. We can still win if only one child believes in us, but we're stronger if every child believes in us. As the children lose their faith, Pitch becomes stronger, and uses a variation of Sandy's dream sand to create nightmares. It's a very sharp black sand that causes pain and fear when you touch it. We exist to keep the children from falling victim to that, and to stop him from creating another Dark Ages," he explained to her, and she nodded.

"So, is he the one responsible for the darkness at the party tonight?" she asked innocently, and Jack just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It wasn't his voice, but that doesn't mean much. I've never seen him do anything like that, however. We'll find whoever did it. It might just be a new spirit trying to prank the Guardians," he said nonchalantly, but deep down he didn't believe what he was saying, and he could tell Elsa didn't believe it either. She just nodded, however, and continued to ask questions, some of which were easy and some of which were hard.

Eventually she asked him what her job was supposed to be as a Guardian, and he knit his brows together in thought—a look Elsa thought was quite cute on the mischievous spirit—before shrugging at her.

"I'm actually not sure. What's your center?" he asked her, and although he thought he knew what it was, she would never be able to fulfill her intended role as a Guardian without knowing for herself. He watched as her clear, icy blue eyes clouded over as she looked within herself to find her center. When they looked at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion, he knew she had no idea who she was as a spirit.

"I, I don't know…I'm not even fully sure of who I am, and I don't know who I was before…" she trailed off, looking at Jack in the hopes that he had the answers. He thought for a moment then sighed, knowing there was only one way to help her remember.

"The Guardians can help us. Tooth, like I said when we first met, protects the most important memories of our lives. She protected mine until I became a Guardian, so she probably has yours too," he told her, and her eyes lit up, but he could see something unrecognizable hiding underneath the happiness in them.

"So, she can make me remember?" she asked him shyly, and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Of course she can. And she will," he told her confidently, and she smiled brightly at him. _She's so cute_, he thought affectionately, and wondered if this was what she would have been like if she hadn't been isolated and hurt for so long.

"Thank you," she told him, still smiling brightly, and hugged him quickly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Anything. We'll ask her tomorrow, when she's a little less busy," he said, and she nodded.

"Alright," she said happily. Jack told her stories and she laughed when he would make jokes, and he showed her a few tricks with his powers before she did the same. Eventually, however, Jack had to leave to bring snow days to the children of the world, and visit his own child (something he didn't tell Elsa for obvious reasons). She walked with him to the balcony, and he used all his might not to give in to the temptation to kiss her before he bid her goodbye and flew away.

* * *

Tooth was flitting around her palace at speed, organizing teeth and telling the other Tooth Fairies where they needed to go. There were so many children in the world, and it seemed like they all got together and decided to lose all their baby teeth at the same time. She knew that wasn't true, of course, but it felt like it to the busy Tooth Fairy. She took inventory of every golden tooth box in the palace, making sure they were all there. The teeth were organized in alphabetical order by country, then city, then by social class—because in some countries there were kings and queens, like in the kingdoms of Arendelle and Corona, who were first—and finally by last name. So far she didn't see any missing boxes, which really confused her. _Why would we have gotten that strange message from the voice in the dark if they didn't take anything…?_ Tooth asked herself, but was pulled from her thoughts when Baby Tooth flew in, carrying a small tooth Rose had just lost.

Tooth was always especially fond of Jacob, Crystal, and Rose, because they were Jack and Elsa's grandchildren, making her their honorary aunt. She made sure to leave them something special each time she collected a tooth from them, and smiled at the memories each tooth held. The three were getting older now, and Jacob and Crystal each only had a few more teeth to lose. Rose had more, being the youngest, but they wouldn't need her to collect their teeth for much longer, even though she would always protect their memories and keep them safe from harm.

She watched the memory in the tooth flash before her eyes, seeing Rose spend time with the boy she had become friends with and developed a crush on, Derek Hamish Haddock. He was a sweet boy, the grandson of Queen Merida Haddock and Chieftain/King Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He looked just like his grandfather, but with redder hair from his grandmother. He didn't have his grandmother's wild curls, but he had her fiery hair color and spirit. He had trained a dragon, a Stormcutter named Skyfall. This specific memory was of Derek taking Rose for a ride on Skyfall through the western skies of Arendelle. Jack had flown past and waved at them, and Rose had smiled brightly and waved back, explaining to Derek that her grandfather was Jack Frost. Derek had smiled shyly at the Spirit of Winter before waving back, and Jack just smirked at the two of them and flew off. When he was gone, Rose smiled and leaned into Derek's back, closing her eyes and tightening her grip around his waist slightly.

Tooth smiled affectionately as the memory ended, and went to put this new tooth in Rose's golden box. She found it and carefully placed it in an open slot, then put the box away. Just as she was about to fly off, however, she noticed something that almost made her fall out of the sky. She cupped her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in shock.

She had thought that every tooth box in the entire palace was accounted for.

There was one empty slot in the Arendelle section. A very important tooth box was missing.

Toothiana doesn't lose children's teeth. If a box goes missing, it can only mean one thing.

Someone stole Elsa Frost's memories.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuuuh! Who could the voice be? And who stole Elsa's teeth? Why would they steal her memories? (Hint: if you can figure out who the voice is, you'll know who stole her teeth and why.) Leave a review and let me know what you thought, and what you would like to see!**


End file.
